Anonymous
by blossomkimp
Summary: Aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang pria biasa. Berhias luka dengan tatapan lugu yang menyedikan. Si petarung itu lebih lugu dari yang bisa aku bayangkan. Mungkin ini aneh, tetapi aku merasa dilindungi setiap kali dia berada di sisiku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku jatuh pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah orang asing. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya /Kaisoo/Kadi/Yaoi/Roman/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

Pria itu mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang petarung jalanan. Luka lebam, dan darah selalu menjadi perhiasan tubuh pria itu. Setiap dini hari pria itu datang dan membeli sekotak plester tetapi tidak sekalipun Kyungsoo melihat plester itu digunakan pada luka-lukanya. Layaknya seorang pramuniaga minimarket pada umumnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan selamat datang dan terima kasih. Tidak pernah ada kalimat, atau pembicaraan yang membuat mereka terlihat dekat. Kyungsoo mencoba menerka apa kiranya percakapan yang memicunya begitu sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Terakhir yang membuat Kyungsoo mulai mengenal si petarung jalanan itu ketika pria itu mulai menyewa _gositel_ milik bibinya dan meminta sebuah pekerjaan kepada Kyungsoo.

Dia pria berparas menakutkan bagi siapapun yang melihat luka di wajahnya. Sebutan _berandal_ tersemat pada dirinya tapi Kyungsoo menjamin pria itu lebih murah hati, jauh dari yang bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan hingga saat ini. Hanya saja pria itu terlalu misterius. Siapa, kenapa dan bagaimana ia bisa begitu merasa nyaman dengannya, satu yang bisa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa Kai sebenarnya.

* * *

 **ANONYMOUS**

©blossomkimp

.

.

Kaisoo

BL/Roman/Mystery

" _Aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang pria biasa. Berhias luka dengan tatapan lugu yang menyedikan. Si petarung itu lebih lugu dari yang bisa aku bayangkan. Mungkin ini aneh, tetapi aku merasa dilindungi setiap kali dia berada di sisiku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku jatuh pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah orang asing. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."_

* * *

 _...malam itu dia datang. Keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima seorang brandalan untuk tinggal di gositel ini?..._

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang begitu sangat misterius untuk bisa ditelusuri. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengerti sejak kapan mitos tentang bersiul di malam hari akan mengundang kehadiran arwah halus. Itu konyol, hanya saja kini Kyungsoo mulai merasa waspada pada keadaan sekitar. Menjelang tengah malam, ketika semua orang telah mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia baru saja bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak karuan ketika dirinya mulai merasa tengah diikuti oleh sosok asing. Entah siapa dan apa itu yang jelas Kyungsoo masih mengingat hal apa yang telah dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu; bersiul.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, ketika ia tengah sendirian ia akan bersiul untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu terbiasa sendiri ia mulai sering bersiul setiap saat, seolah melantunkan alunan merdu pengusir kesepian. Kyungsoo bahkan terbiasa bersiul seperti ini setiap malam ketika ia hendak berangkat untuk bekerja. Hanya saja malam ini berbeda.

Sebelumnya ia menonton sebuah film horor. Konyol memang, dalam film itu diceritakan bahwa ketika seseorang bersiul pada malam hari itu akan mengundang ular untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan cerita lain yang lebih menakutkan bahwa bersiul pada malam hari akan mengundang roh halus untuk mengikuti kita.

Semuanya terdengar konyol, mustahil, tetapi pada kenyataannya masyarakat Korea takut melakukan hal itu. Dan Kyungsoo, ia yang baru mengetahui tentang mitos itu kini mulai merasakan keanehan luar biasa kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa, diikuti. Tidak, ini bukan sekali atau dua kali ia merasa diikuti seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia merasakannya tetapi ia selalu menampiknya dan mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja. Namun setelah menonton film itu, kini Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain akan siapa yang selama ini seolah mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Mahluk halus? Arwah? Hantu? Ular?

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak takut. Ia hanya sedikit waspada.

Kini tidak ada lagi perjalanan santai bagi dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah menjadi sebuah pelindung. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memberanikan dirinya untuk sekedar menoleh, semakin banyak ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh itu. Semakin membuat ia was-was untuk berhadapan dengan apa yang akan ditemukannya nanti. Berpura-pura tidak tahu itu lebih baik sehingga ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di minimarket. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia lantas segera berjalan cepat ke belakang meja kasir dan berdiri siap—meski sebenarnya ia masih merasa tegang.

Manager Yoon bahkan meliriknya bingung melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang secepat kilat telah menggantikan posisi pramuniaga sebelumnya untuk bertugas. Bahkan belum 5 menit pramuniaga lainnya meninggalkan meja kasir itu dan kini dengan cepatnya telah kembali digantikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ini bagus sekaligus aneh. Tidak biasanya pegawainya itu datang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri yang masih merasakan ketegangan aneh di dalam dirinya mulai menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan meja kasir yang sebenarnya nampak rapih. Bahkan ia mengelap meja itu dengan sapu tangannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa atasannya kini tengah memerhatikannya dengan kening yang berkerut heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Ia menatap manager Yoon yang semakin mengerutkan keningnya rapat. Kyungsoo sadar mungkin Manager Yoon kini tengah menganggapnya aneh, tetapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dengan senyuman tipisnya Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo masih mendapati tatapan curiga Manager Yoon kepadanya tetapi itu hanya bertahan untuk beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu Manager Yoon kembali pada pekerjaannya untuk mendata barang-barang apa saja yang telah terjual—seperti tugasnya sebelum ia pulang. Tinggal menunggu hitungan menit lagi hingga Kyungsoo ditinggalkan sendiri.

Tunggu sendiri lagi? Oh, setidaknya ini di dalam ruangan bukan di luar ruangan. Tidak ada ular yang akan masuk kan? Dan hantu macam apa yang menghuni minimarket kecil seperti ini. Konyol.

"Jangan lupa laporannya Kyungsoo, aku ingin data yang rinci."

Kyungsoo hanya membungkukkan wajahnya mengerti ketika Manager Yoon memberikan sebuah buku laporan penjualan dan barang-barang kepadanya. Lantas pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan minimarket. Jam bekerjanya sudah berakhir sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan Manager Yoon baru menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tinggal, ini adalah jam bekerjanya—menjelang tengah malam hingga pagi hari. Waktu yang normal, setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo. Bagi seorang mahasiswa mencari pekerjaan itu sangatlah sulit. Mengatur waktu antara kuliah, belajar dan bekerja mungkin nampak sulit bagi kalangan mahasiswa lainnya yang terbiasa hidup berkecukupan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo, bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang pramuniaga sudah cukup baginya. Siang hari dia bisa kuliah, sore hingga malam waktunya belajar dan beristirahat dan tengah malam hingga pagi adalah waktunya untuk bekerja.

Satu-satunya kenapa ia memilih pekerjaan ini selama setahun belakangan ini adalah, ia tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain meski ia hidup sebatang kara. Tidak, tidak benar-benar sebatang kara—ia masih memiliki seorang bibi—dan tinggal menumpang di rumah orang lain meskipun itu adalah kerabatmu sendiri bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo. Lagipula itu hanya sementara.

Melupakan tentang mitos-mitos aneh yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo pikirkan, kini ia lebih disibukkan untuk memikirkan laporan yang harus dibuatnya. Sudah pukul empat pagi, tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke minimarket—kecuali satu orang.

Suara lonceng pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menoleh menyapa pengunjung datang. Ucapan 'selamat datang' terlontar begitu saja seperti telah terlatih dan _satu orang_ itu kembali datang, setiap malam, pada jam yang sama.

Kyungsoo hanya mematung sesaat ketika pria itu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghilang di koridor lain. Kyungsoo lantas bergegas kembali berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan menunggu si pengunjung itu untuk kembali dan membayar belanjaannya.

Sekotak plester dan satu botol bir—seperti biasa. Kyungsoo menatap pria di hadapannya. Meski wajahnya tertunduk, Kyungsoo masih mendapati beberapa luka yang masih menghias wajahnya. Ini bukan sekali dua kali pria itu datang ke minimarket ini. Mungkin sudah sekitar lima bulan terakhir ini pria itu datang, membeli barang yang sama dan dengan luka yang sama. Meski tidak setiap hari pria itu datang, Kyungsoo penasaran kemana plester-plester yang dibelinya ini menghilang karena tidak satupun dari wajah pria itu yang nampak di tempeli plester.

"7000 won."

Dengan nominal yang sama, pria itu memberikan uangnya kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan telaten Kyungsoo menerimanya dan menyimpan uang itu. Kyungsoo lantas memberikan belanjaan itu kepada si pria misterius dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Biasanya pria itu akan langsung berlalu meninggalkan minimarket tetapi setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo menunggu. Pria itu masih berdiri mematung di depan meja kasir. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika dengan tiba-tiba pria itu menunjuk ke arah dinding kaca di sampingnya.

"Apa itu masih ada?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo mendengar pria itu bicara dan suaranya jauh lebih terdengar dewasa untuk ukuran suara yang kecil. Dibawah keterpanaannya, Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. Sebuah poster, penyewaan gositel kosong—milik bibinya. Kyungsoo masih ingat ketika ia meminta ijin Manager Yoon untuk menempelkan poster ini, bibinya memang keras kepala, minimarket bukanlah sebuah papan pengumuman kota. Bibinya mengatakan bahwa menemukan penyewa akan lebih mudah jika dilakukan di tempat umum—dan ini adalah idenya. Beruntung manager Yoon mengijinkannya dengan catatan dilarang menawarkannya langsung; biar pengunjung saja yang membacanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap pria itu lantas memerhatikan penampilannya yang lusuh dan terkesan berantakan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali menolak pria ini—ya jika pria ini memang ingin menyewa gositel bibinya, mungkin bibinya akan berpikiran yang sama tetapi Kyungsoo sendiri bingung, bagaimana cara ia menolaknya dengan sopan tanpa membuat pria ini tersinggung. Dengan mengatakan kamarnya telah penuh, mungkin?

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal," lanjut pria itu singkat membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. "Dan tidur." Lanjutnya lagi dengan lirih. Matanya menyanyu dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa geli sendiri melihat wajahnya yang nampak merajuk. Sangat tidak cocok dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas dan nampak keras.

Menghilangkan keraguannya akan penampilan pria itu lantas Kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Satu penyewa, lumayan. Setidaknya sedikit mengurangi celotehan bibinya yang selalu mengomentari tentang keadaan hidupnya yang selalu susah; dan Kyungsoo salah satunya.

"Ya, anda bisa datang besok pagi. Nanti ada wanita—"

"Sekarang."

"Maaf?"

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bungkam. Ia lagi-lagi menatap penampilan pria itu, memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Sekarang bukan lagi penampilan menakutkan yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat, kali ini lebih terlihat mengenaskan. Rasa kasihan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan entah kenapa bagaimana cara pria itu yang menunduk dengan tangan yang saling mengepal erat kantung plastik dan pakaiannya membuat ia berpikir dua kali untuk menolak penyewa misterius ini. Lagipula bibinya butuh uang kan? Apa yang salah jika ia menerima satu penyewa dengan penampilan berandal seperti ini.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Aku tidak bisa mengantar." Balas Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Aku akan menunggu."

 _Pria keras kepala._ Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan dan menatap jam dinding yang ada di minimarket. Jam empat pagi. Bukan cara yang baik bagi dirinya meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Apalagi dalam keadaan toko yang kosong. Siapa yang menjamin jika perampok datang ke minimarket ini karena Kyungsoo yang lalai pergi meninggalkan toko begitu saja demi penyewa gositel bibinya.

Lagipula siapa yang akan datang ke minimarket dini hari seperti ini? Dan siapa juga perampok yang ingin mencuri di minimarket yang lokasinya berhadapan dengan kantor polisi. Benar juga, Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir apa tidak apa-apa ia pergi.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. Kini ia sadar bahwa pria itu kini tengah menunggu.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan toko ini lama."

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat dan Kyungsoo hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ketika ia melangkah keluar dari belakang meja kasir. Merasa heran ada juga orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan tempat tinggal semacam gositel kecil secara mendadak.

* * *

Pukul empat pagi. Bibinya akan berteriak jika ia berani membangunnya di tengah pagi buta seperti ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo membangunkannya untuk sebuah kabar baik—bahwa gositelnya akan segera disewa—tetap saja pada situasi seperti ini, normalnya orang-orang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan tidak ingin diganggu. Dan saat ini lah yang Kyungsoo lakukan, mengendap-endap memasuki rumah dan mengambil kunci gositel yang selalu tergantung di dekat pintu dapur. Setelah memastikan bahwa bibinya tidak terusik akan kedatangannya, lantas Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan menemukan pria itu kini telah berdiri dengan punggung yang bersender di dinding belakang rumah lain.

Pria itu menatapnya ketika Kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo seketika bergidik, mata itu begitu sangat tajam. Dalam keadaan pencahayaan yang remang Kyungsoo masih bisa menemukan ketajaman tatapan pria itu yang terlihat dingin namun teduh dalam bersamaan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas sebuah anggukan dari pria itu. Kyungsoo kini tidak lagi berbicara secara sopan karena sebelumnya pria itu telah mengintrupsinya untuk berbicara dengan kalimat bammal. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya berapa umur pria itu dan ia mengatakan dengan singkat bahwa dia berumur 22 tahun. Yah, dan Kyungsoo berumur 23. Hanya terpaut satu tahun, pantas bahwa ia bicara menggunakan banmal—sekaligus mengatakan kepada pria berandal itu bahwa Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya dengan nada mengingatkan.

Letak gositel milik bibinya tak jauh. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari belakang rumah bibinya dan dilahan kecil itulah, deretan gositel sederhana berjajar rapi disana.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pria itu untuk menuju kesalah satu pintu yang letaknya terdapat di sisi ujung sebelah kiri. Lebih terpojok diantara bangunan-bangunan besar rumah lain.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar pintu gositel itu hingga menarik perhatian pria itu untuk melihatnya. Dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, diam dan seperti tengah memerhatikannya. Hanya ruangan kosong dengan luas kamar sekitar 5x4 meter. Cukup kecil memang tapi itu cukup untuk ditinggali satu orang atau dua orang penghuni. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah gositel dan bukan apartemen, tidak ada gositel berukuran besar lebih dari lima meter bukan?

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memerhatikan bagaimana cara pria itu seolah tengah menilai keadaan gositel ini. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya namun bagi Kyungsoo ia yakin ini cukup layak. Untuk sesaat pria itu menoleh ke belakang. Entah apa yang ia lihat tetapi Kyungsoo merasa ia seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, karena setelah itu pria itu kembali menatap ruangannya dan mulai memasuki gositel setelah beberapa menit hanya berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

Pria itu masih diam. Ia tidak bicara, tidak berkomentar bahkan pria itu tidak menatap Kyungsoo sama sekali—dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini, dia harus segera kembali ke toko. Kyungsoo harus segera membuat kesepakatan dengan penyewa baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan barang-barangnya akan dipindahkan? Aku akan mengatakannya kepada bibi agar dia tahu bahwa ada penyewa baru disini.".

"Tidak, tidak ada barang-barang lain." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan matras dan selimut? Kamar akan tersedia dengan itu semua dan harganya—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki uang."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam ketika pria itu memotong ucapannya. Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria itu tak mengerti dan dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat lantas menunduk seolah telah tertangkap basah karena berbohong.

 _Tidak memiliki uang? Lalu untuk apa pria ini menyewa gositel? Ya Tuhan, firasatmu sebelumnya benar Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau tidak menerima pria ini._

"Malam ini aku tidak memiliki uang tapi saat ini aku butuh tempat tinggal. Bisakah aku tinggal untuk sementara?"

Kyungsoo masih diam memerhatikan wajah pria itu lekat-lekat. Bahkan dibandingkan wajah samarnya, suaranya kali ini seperti suara seorang anak yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku akan segera membayarnya. Aku menjamin itu, aku jujur."

Kata 'Jujur' yang ditekankan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir. Ia bisa saja marah namun ia tidak tahu apakah ia pantas marah saat ini? Selama hidupnya tentu ia pernah merasakan marah, bahkan hampir setiap hari—hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meluapkannya—termasuk kepada pria satu ini. Dia masih diam ditempatnya dengan wajah yang menekuk.

Entahlah melihat pria ini dia seperti;

Dirinya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kyungso bersuara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Tanpa selimut dan matras bagaimana? Setelah kau mendapatkan uang, aku akan memberikan matras beserta selimutnya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan sedikit ia mendengar bahwa pria itu bergumam. Kyungsoo yakin dia mengatakan terima kasih tetapi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak menanggapinya agar pria itu mengatakannya lebih keras.

Ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo lihat dalam pria ini. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa, tidak juga memiliki uang, mungkin juga dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Pria berandal ini benar-benar mirip dengannya. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika Kyungsoo membantu bukan. Hanya saja bibinya, wanita itu pasti akan murka ketika ia menemukan tamu gratis yang tinggal di gositelnya. Pekerjaan Kyungsoo bertambah, ia harus mengurusnya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan syarat," Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara membuat pria itu mendongak. Matanya menatap lekat Kyungsoo dibalik rambut depannya yang terurai berantakkan. "Keluarlah pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak ingin bibiku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tinggal tanpa uang muka sewa disini. Kau bisa kembali malam harinya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak," balasnya singkat. "Terima kasih telah membantuku." Lanjutnya dan kali ini Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas mendengar kalimat terima kasih itu terucap dari bibirnya langsung. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum namun pria itu hanya diam tanpa ekpresi. Ia tidak menunjukkan balasan senyum Kyungsoo ataupun bereaksi akan sikap ramah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya pria itu malah berbalik dan mulai berkeliling seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat—meskipun tanpa selimut dan matras.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah. Malam ini suhu sangat dingin, apa pria itu sanggup bertahan berbaring di lantai kosong seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Apa benar tidak apa–apa jika kau tidur tanpa menggunakan matras dan selimut?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menunggu pria itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah ia duduk di pojok ruangan barulah pria itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa."

 _Sudah terbiasa katanya?_ Kyungsoo penasaran, apa biasanya pria ini tidur di tempat yang tidak layak juga, namun Kyungsoo memilih diam. Waktu mengobrol masih ada di lain waktu, ya setidaknya jika mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan Kyungsoo harus benar-benar kembali ke minimarket.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata pamit untuk kembali bekerja lantas melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sebelum kakinya melewati ambang pintu., Kyungsoo mengingat satu hal yang penting. Ia masih belum tahu siapa nama pria penyewa gositel ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan kembali menatap pria itu yang kini telah melepas jaketnya dan dijadikan sebuah bantalan untuk tidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo berhasil membuat pria itu menoleh dengan cepat. Pria itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tidak—sebaliknya pria itu seperti tengah berpikir dan tiga puluh detik kemudian barulah pria itu membuka suaranya. Waktu yang lama untuk sekedar menjawab nama saja.

"Orang-orang memanggilku Kai." Jawabnya lirih.

"Baiklah, Kai. Selamat malam."

* * *

Kyungsoo pulang pagi harinya. Seperti kebiasannya, ketika ia pulang ke rumah ia akan mendapati bagaimana bibinya akan kembali mengomel membahas tentang semua pengeluaran yang harus ia bayarkan. Entah itu karena biaya listrik, air, kebutuhan sehari-hari hingga yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman untuk tinggal bersama bibinya adalah mengatakan bahwa ia harus memberi makan anak dari kakaknya yang tidak berguna.

Kyungsoo tidak mengambil pusing hal itu. Ya, ayahnya memang tidak berguna. Bahkan istrinya saja pergi meninggalkannya bersama anak malang ini—ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana wajah ibunya. Terakhir kali ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sejak ia berumur 12 tahun. Kyungsoo dapat mengerti segalanya saat itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan bertahan untuk tinggal bersama sang ayah yang hidup untuk mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka, keadaan semakin buruk ketika sang ayah di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Semua menjadi begitu sangat rumit ketika ayahnya mulai banyak berhutang hingga akhir hayatnya ketika Kyungsoo berumur 15 tahun.

Keluarganya memang menyedihkan dan satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya saat itu adalah bibinya. Dia mau membantu, Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum bisa mengerti untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah sang ayah—termasuk hutang yang ditinggalkannya—memberi jalan keluar kepada Kyungsoo agar dia mau menjual rumah yang selama ini ditinggali oleh mereka. Kyungsoo menyerahkan segala keputusan itu kepada sang bibi dan ia hanya bisa _mengekor_ dan _mengikuti_ apa yang bibinya perintahkan. Memang, bibinya bersikap baik tetapi itu hanya di awal saja. Setelah setahun ia tinggal bersama sang bibi saat itulah bibinya mulai mengeluh akan keberadaan dirinya; terlebih saat Kyungsoo sakit.

Dibandingkan mendengarkannya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk segera memasuki kamarnya. Ia hanya diam merenung ketika lagi-lagi bibinya bicara tentang apa saja yang telah ia korbankan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan keponakannya. Dulu, Kyungsoo bahkan sempat berpikir untuk pergi dan tinggal seorang diri di tempat lain—dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya hingga sejauh itu karena Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan bibinya yang hidup sebatang kara. Setidaknya, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat memberikan obat ketika bibinya tengah sakit kepala—seperti kebiasannya yang selau mengeluh.

Kyungsoo memiliki kelas siang ini, beruntung. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit beristirahat dan mememjakan matanya untuk beberapa jam. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo lantas membaringakn tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Suara ocehan bibinya sudah menghilang, itu menandakan bahwa bibinya telah pergi keluar; seperti menagih uang penyewa gositel yang telah menunggak. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sata ini.

Bahkan Kyungsoo baru memejamkan matanya bebeapa detik saja ketika ia sadar kemana bibinya akan pergi. _Ah, penyewa baru itu!_

Kyungsoo lantas bangun dari berbaringnya, ia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Tujuannya kini ke tempat gositel yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya. Ia teringat seseorang. Ia teringat Kai. Bagaimana jika bibinya tahu bahwa terdapat seorang penyewa baru tanpa uang muka tinggal di gositelnya? Bagaimana jika pria berandal itu lupa untuk pergi?

Ia dapat menemukan bibinya yang kini tengah bercakap dengan seseorang. Beruntung, bibinya belum sampai di gositel itu sehingga dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memilih berlari melewati bibinya, mengabaikan teriakan sang bibi yang mungkin merasa aneh akan sikapnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di gositel. Langkahnya segera tertuju ke kamar yang letaknya berada paling ujung. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo menengok dari jendela kamar kecil kamar itu. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa karena pandangannya tertutup oleh kain tipis yang digunakan menjadi tirai jendela itu. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, terkunci. Kyungsoo menghela napas perlahan lantas untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, telinganya ia tempelkan di muka pintu. Mencoba mendengarkan bahwa kamar gositel itu benar-benar kosong dan memastikan bahwa Kai telah pergi meninggalkan gositel ini. Hening, sama sekali tidak ada suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ia menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu lantas berbalik dan menemukan tatapan sang bibi dengan kerutan di keningnya. Kyungsoo tahu bibinya tengah merasa bingung dengan sikapnya kali ini.

"Ah tidak." Balas Kyungsoo cepat dan bibinya hanya menghela napas perlahan.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyewa kamar ini?" tanya bibinya sinis dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kupikir kau ingin menyewa, semua tidak ada yang gratis bukan?" Sang bibi lantas berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sindiran yang sangat halus, ucapan bibinya tidak jauh berbeda seperti; _"Cari rumah lain jika kau tidak ingin membayar untuk tinggal dirumahku."_

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan bibinya. Ia sudah terbiasa sekaligus Kyungsoo juga berhutang kepada bibinya. Jika dia tidak bersamanya, keadaan Kyungsoo mungkin akan jauh lebih buruk saat ini—atau mungkin ia telah mati.

Pikirannya kembali teringat tentang pria berandal itu. Sejak kapan pria itu pergi? Dia hanya tinggal untuk berapa lama, kurang dari empat jam? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah memaksa pria itu pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tetapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah ketentuannya jika dia mau selamat—termasuk Kyungsoo.

***/

Ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo. Entahlah, menghabiskan banyak waktu di kampus memang membuatnya tenang—setidaknya ia tidak dapat mendengarkan ocehan dari bibinya—tetapi Kyungsoo tidak setenang itu. Tidak sepenuhnya menghabiskan di kampus membuat ia lega. Justru ia semakin merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

Malam tadi seperti biasa Kyungsoo kembali bekerja. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah kelelahannya saat pertama ia masuk di hadapan manager Yoon. Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia datang tapi manager Yoon bahkan tidak menanyakan lebih jauh lagi tentang kondisi Kyungsoo. Setelah meliriknya lantas pria itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ya sudahlah, Kyungsoo juga sedang bosan untuk mencari alasan.

Kini hitungan menit lagi waktu bekerjanya akan usai. Kyungsoo tidak teralalu banyak melayani pengunjung yang datang ke minimarket semalaman ini. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selain menumpu dagunya di atas meja dan menonton acara lama di tv semalaman. Kebetulan malam tadi hujan turun membasahi Seoul. Hujan sudah mulai reda, hanya menyisakan jejak basah dengan gerimis sisa hujan.

Kyungsoo bahkan tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali pulang ketika suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ia menoleh. Awalnya ia mengira pramugara lain atau Manager Yoon yang datang pagi ini. Tetapi ternyata yang datang adalah pria yang malam kemarin menyewa gositel bibinya—Kai.

Pria itu melangkah masuk tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memerhatikannya. Seperti kebiasaannya, pria itu berjalan menuju area minuman untuk mengambil sebotol bir lantas melangkah untuk mengambil sekotak plester—seperti kebiasannya di sekat yang lain. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lima menit hingga pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir.

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu lekat-lekat selagi ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Jaket sweater abu yang dikenakannya nampak basah, kepalanya tertutupi oleh hoodie namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan poni rambutnya yang ikut basah—mungkin karena gerimis yang masih turun pagi ini. Selain itu Kyungsoo juga dapat menemukan sedikit lebam di sudut matanya.

Kyungsoo segera mengerjap ketika Kai telah berdiri di depan meja kasirnya. Pria itu menatapnya membuat Kyungsoo lantas menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaannya kini mulai terasa aneh, entahah Kyungsoo hanya merasa ia seperti tengah diperhatikan. Kyungsoo dengan segera menghitung total barang yang dibeli Kai namun suara itu—suara yang baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia kenali—kembali ia dengarkan.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyentuh luka yang berada di ujung bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sesaat dan meringis menyadari bahwa luka itu masih belum hilang—tentu saja. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencoba tersenyum meskipun kaku.

"Jatuh." Balas Kyungsoo singkat dan Kyungsoo dapat kembali menemukan bahwa pria itu tengah menatapnya. Benar-benar menatap matanya dengan dingin. Rasanya aneh tetapi Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai lantas memberikan sebotol bir dan sekotak plester itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Semuanya 7000 ribu won."

Kai mengangguk lantas mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal yang sama dari balik saku sweaternya. Setelah Kyungsoo menerimanya, Kai sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Pria itu malah berdiri dan sibuk dengan kotak plesternya yang kini mulai ia buka.

Kyungsoo tidak memerhatikannya, lagipula ia masih harus menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk bergegas pulang. Kyungsoo bahkan baru mengenakan jaketnya ketika pria itu memanggilnya.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengernyit ketika Kai menggeserkan sebuah plester di atas meja kasir. Kyungsoo memandang plester itu tidak mengerti, ia menaikkan wajahnya dan mengernyit ketika pria itu menunjukkan gestur untuk menyarankan Kyungsoo agar memakai plester itu di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain diam dengan tangan menarik plester itu dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo mengambilnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria itu. Kai, bahkan dia masih bersikap tenang dengan bir dan kotak plester yang tengah ia pegang.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa aku masih boleh menempati gositel itu?" Tanya Kai dengan ragu, memecah keterdiaman diantara Kyungsoo dengannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak ingat tentang hal itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar lupa bahwa pria ini masih memegang kunci gositel bibinya. Apa pria itu semalam pulang ke gositel dan tidur disana? Apa bibinya masih belum tahu bahwa terdapat penghuni yang masih belum membayar uang muka untuk tinggal di gositenya. Mengingat hal itu tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo ragu, teringat kemungkinan lain yang terjadi jika Kai masih tinggal di gositelnya tanpa uang muka.

"Aku sudah memiliki uang sekarang."

Apa pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya? Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya memerhatikan pria itu dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, atau memang ini hanya kebetulan? Bukannya membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, pandangan tenang nan dingin Kai tiba-tiba menghilang setelah dia menunundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah tetapi Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Kai merasa kikuk untuk ia tatap. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melepaskan tatapan penasarannya dari pria itu.

"Seberapa banyak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab pria itu mengeluaran gulungan uang kertas yang terikat oleh gelang karet. Kyungsoo memcicingkan matanya memerhatikan uang itu. Kembali, pria itu hanya menyimpan uang itu di meja kasir lantas menggeserkannya untuk mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo—seperti bagaimana dia memberikan plester tadi kepadanya.

"Apa ini cukup?" Tanyanya dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak. Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali melihat bagaimana wajah itu yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Pria misterius ini benar-benar seperti dirinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hehe.. Cuma pemanasan aja, sekian lama gak nulis ff Yaoi dan yah.. semoga ini berhasil. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dengan ff baru sedangkan ff yang lama masih belum di update chap endingnya? Jawabanya simple sih.. _nanti keburu males, keburu lupa, keburu mager duluan buat aktif nulis lagi lmao. *kayak yang mau update tepat waktu aja* haha_

Tapi ya itu.. aku Cuma ingin tetep nulis biar isi kepala ringan lagi. Mau coba nulis genre baru, misteri. Dududu~ lebih susah dari bikin genre crime dan aku nunggu respon teman-teman untuk cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka...

Samapi ketemu lagi lain waktu.

Salam blossom~


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous**

* * *

Hiruk pikuk keramaian menarik perhatian Kyungsoo untuk melangkah mendekati kerumunan yang berkumpul di depan gedung fakultas sistem dan teknik informasi. Tidak seperti biasanya fakultasnya seramai ini. Dengan tangan masih memegang tali tas punggungnya, Kyungsoo ikut berdesak untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah para mahasiswa lihat. Tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil mampu menyelinap di antara tubuh-tubuh mahasiswa lainnya yang ikut berdesakan ingin tahu. Akan tetapi setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar berada di depan kerumunan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku serta menegang ketakutan.

Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada darah yang menggenang mengotori halaman gedung fakultas dengan sesosok mayat dimana wajahnya ditutupi oleh secarik kertas koran. Kedua tangannya semakin erat mengepal tas punggungnya dan hanya bisa membantu ketika beberapa polisi yang berada di sana mulai menyuruh para mahasiswa untuk mundur dan membubarkan kerumunan. Namun sayang, rasa keingintahuan mereka lebih tinggi dibandingkan untuk pergi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengarkannya, bahkan tanpa dorongan apapun Kyungsoo kembali merangsek di antara kerumunan untuk pergi dari pemandangan yang mengenaskan itu.

Keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur selagi ia melangkah menuju gedung fakultasnya selama ini. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengarkan beberapa perbincangan para mahasiswa. Beberapa dugaan, kemungkinan hingga keingin tahuan tentang—apa yang terjadi pada pria malang tak bernyawa itu?

Dan satu hal yang mulai Kyungsoo tak sukai adalah bagaimana cara orang-orang kini mulai memicingkan mata menatapnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk lebih jauh di antara orang lain saat ia berada di depan kelasnya. Semua mata otomatis ikut tertuju kepadanya, meskipun sedikit tidak nyaman tetapi Kyungsoo mampu menutupinya dengan membaca buku untuk tidak mengacuhkan tatapan menyelidik mereka.

"Bukankah dia kemarin terlibat masalah dengan Jisung ya?" suara seorang wanita yang mau tak mau sedikit menarik perhatian Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkannya. Meskipun ia tidak ingin—tentu saja karena kali ini mereka tengah membicarakannya.

"Ya, aku yang melihatnya sendiri Jisung menyeret dia, kurasa mereka terlibat perkehalian," balas seorang pria lain yang kini semakin membuat Kyungsoo menajamkan fokusnya untuk membaca buku yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ckck.. miris sekali, orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya pasti akan terkena sial."

"Ya kau benar. Kau ingat saat Senior Hyungsok dan Jungeun terlibat kecelakaan setelah mengospek dia, dan juga Hongbin yang meninggal karena kebakaran di apartemennya? Bukankah itu aneh, dan sekarang Jisung. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar bunuh diri."

"Mungkin Jisung mengalami masalah lain hingga membuatnya memilih mengakhiri hidup," komentar pria lain yang tengah berbincang bersama mereka.

"Masalah? Satu-satunya masalah yang ia miliki tentu saja hanya dengan dia. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kelas kita juga selalu terlibat kesialan lain karena dirinya huh?"

Kyungsoo segera menutup bukunya dan melangkah memasuki kelas. Menghindari tatapan memicing mereka yang masih memperdebatkannya tentang julukan; si pembawa sial, si menakutkan, si penyendiri—bahkan Kyungsoo tidak yakin bahwa mereka tahu namanya. Meskipun mereka sekelas, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar bagaimana orang-orang memanggilnya dengan _hei_ , dia, bahkan dengan julukan itu.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan kelas yang kosong. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang letaknya berada di paling sudut. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya cukup keras di atas meja dan sekelibat bayangan tentang darah yang menggenang dan juga sesosok mayat yang terbujur kaku diluar sana membuat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya seketika. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Jisung bunuh diri, tetapi kenapa semua orang telus menyalahkannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia pembawa sial.

Memang kemarin mereka terlibat masalah. Sebuah masalah sepele, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta pada laporan yang Jisung buat. Alhasil pria itu menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo iri dengan kemampuannya yang bisa membuat laporan yang lebih cepat darinya—sebuah laporan kelompok yang sayangnya memaksa Kyungsoo harus satu kelompok dengan Jisung. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya di seret ke dalam ruangan kelas yang kosong dan saat itu juga menghantam Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pukulan keras pada rahangnya. Membuat luka di sudut bibirnya hingga berdarah. Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut membalas meskipun sadar bahwa kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Jisung. Sekeras apapun Kyungsoo melawan, ia akan tetap kalah.

Kyungsoo marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang nampak sangat tidak berguna di mata orang lain. Tetapi inilah yang dijalaninya, pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun disini. Kampus adalah tempat kebebasan bagi orang-orang dengan pikiran dewasa tetapi bagi Kyungsoo rasanya sama saja—tidak jauh berbeda seperti masa sekolahnya. Terkucilkan, dipandang sebelah mata, tidak berguna, dan pria pembawa sial.

Kyungsoo tidak ingat hal apa yang menyebabkan julukan itu mulai tersemat padanya. Kyungsoo hanya tahu bahwa itu telah terjadi sejak ia berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas dimana salah seroang teman sekelasnya—Yoon Hee—menjadi teman satu kelasnya di kampus juga. Mungkin semua julukan itu berawal dari gadis itu dan ya, meski pada kenyataannya memang banyak terjadi kesialan pada orang-orang yang pernah berada di sekeliling Kyungsoo atau terlibat masalah dengannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap saja tidak menerima bahwa semua kesialan itu harus tertuduh kepadanya.

Mungkin ini alasan ia tidak memiliki teman—tidak ada yang ingin bernasib sial, sama seperti Jisung dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Hanya ada satu kelas hari ini dan Kyungsoo bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia pulang saja dan menerima tatapan bibinya yang akan mencercanya tentang ketidak bergunaannya lagi atau memilih pergi dengan perut kosong yang akan menyiksanya. Kyungsoo menekan perutnya ketika sadar bahwa ia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Ia bisa saja membeli makanan tetapi Kyungsoo harus mengambil resiko bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membeli buku yang harus dibelinya untuk semester depan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih berjalan untuk pulang, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit memakan roti di rumah bibinya. Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan gajinya bulan ini dan ia merasa malu hanya untuk sekedar meminta makanan.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai, ia hanya menemukan rumah yang kosong. Kyungsoo bahkan memastikan keberadaan bibinya hingga ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di pintu kamar bibinya dan mendengar suara keheningan di dalam sana. Bibinya memang tengah pergi. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Ketika ia membuka pintu kulkas, seketika perutnya bergemuruh hanya saja tidak ada satupun makanan jadi yang tersedia disana. Hanya beberapa makanan mentah dengan sayuran yang sudah kering. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Tidak ingin berputus asa, akhirnya ia membuka setiap laci di konter dan menemukan beberapa lembar roti tawar tersimpan disana. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dua lembar, tidak apa-apa. Bibinya tidak akan mempermasalahkan roti yang hilang—lagipula bibinya memang jarang memakan roti.

Dengan lahap Kyungsoo segera menyantap roti tawar itu, meskipun baru satu gigitan tetapi hal itu sedikit dapat mengganjal rasa laparnya saat ini. Kyungsoo menguyah setiap gigitan rotinya dengan tenang, seolah berusaha untuk menikmati kenikmatan yang tengah ia santap. Akan tetapi tatapannya kini tertuju ke luar—dimana letak gositel bibinya berada.

Satu tatapannya lurus dan itu tertuju pada kamar gositel milik pria misterius bernama Kai. Kyungsoo menelan potongan roti terakhirnya ketika ia ingat bahwa pria itu telah membayar uang muka sewa gositelnya. Bibinya sudah mengetahuinya dan tanpa banyak komentar ia menerima pria itu pagi tadi. Meskipun tatapannya sempat memicing karena rasa penasaran akan tetapi ia tidak memerdulikan beberapa bekas luka yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya—lagipula bibinya telah mendapatkan uang yang diinginkannya. Oh, Kyungsoo baru sadar, mungkin bibinya memang sedang pergi membelanjakan uang-uangnya yang baru ia dapatkan.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat kembali memerhatikan keadaan gositel itu. Apa pria itu masih disana. Apa dia tengah tidur saat ini? Menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali diingatkan oleh satu hal. Matras dan selimut. Kyungsoo belum memberikannya padahal Kai telah membayar uang sewanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju lemari besar yang ada di ruang tengah dan mengeluarkan satu matras lipat dengan selimut berwarna coklat pudar bersamanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan bingung ketika ia berdiri tepat di pintu gositel milik Kai. Ia memerhatikan, bahkan seolah menerawang apakah di dalam kamar itu terdapat seseorang. Apa Kai masih ada disana, tetapi hasilnya ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun karena jendela yang terdapat di gositel itu masih tertutup rapat oleh kain. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai mengetuk pintu itu meskipun harus bersusah payah dengan matras dan selimut yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo menunggu tetapi tidak ada satupun jawaban yang didapatkannya. Meskipun ia ragu, Kyungsoo pada akhirnya kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan mulai memanggil dengan suara cukup keras.

"Kai, kau di dalam?"

Kyungsoo menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan didapatkannya. Kyungsoo yakin meskipun gositel itu dalam keadaan tertutup rapat, Kai pasti akan mendengarkannya. Ketika ia tengah berusaha untuk mendengar apakah Kai menyahuti panggilannya atau tidak, Kyungsoo terkejut saat pintu gositel itu terbuka dan menunjukkan setengah tubuh Kai yang bertelanjang dada.

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, antara terkejut dan miris menatap apa yang saat tengah dilihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah pria itu yang masih menatap dengan pandangan bingung. Kyungsoo termangu untuk beberapa saat mencoba mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya karena apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bicara tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangkat matras dan selimut yang ia bawa tinggi; menyampaikan bahwa ia datang untuk membawa matras dan selimut yang dijanjikannya.

"Oh," Kai bergumam pelan sebelum pada akhirnya ia membuka pintu gositelnya lebar. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu memasuki gositel yang kini ditempatinya. Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, masih kosong dan hanya di isi oleh beberapa kaleng bir disana.

"Biar aku yang menyimpannya."

Jongin mengambil alih matras dan selimut yang Kyungsoo bawa dan mulai menggelarnya di sudut sisi kosong gositel. Perhatian Kyungsoo masih belum lepas memerhatikan pria yang tengah memunggunginya. Ia masih diam mendapati bagaimana tubuh itu memiliki gambaran jelas beberapa memar hingga bekas luka disana—bahkan hingga punggungnya. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa luka yang dimiliki Kai hanya ada di wajahnya saja tetapi tidak—kemungkinan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya Kai memiliki luka. Kyungsoo penasaran dengan pekerjaan Kai sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin bir?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa kini Kai telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekaleng bir utuh di tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya mematung dan menatap bir kalengan itu dalam diam.

"Aku bukan peminum," tolak Kyungsoo secara halus membuat Kai seketika mengulum bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

Jongin kembali duduk dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memerhatikan pria itu yang kini mulai mengambil secarik kain yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa pria itu sebenarnya tengah mengobati luka-lukanya yang terlihat masih baru. Ada sebuah obat anti-septik di hadapannya dan hal itu mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Kyungsoo dalam diam. "Apa yang terjadi dengan luka-luka itu?" Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya akan luka yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya setiap kali Kai mengunjungi minimarket.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya demi uang," balasnya singkat membuat Kyungsoo seketika mengernyit.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Kai kembali mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang nampak sekali bahwa kini ia tengah kebingungan. Kyungsoo menunggu, meskipun pada akhirnya Kai memang tidak ingin mengatakannya tetapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Kai. Pada akhirnya ia masih menunggu bahkan ketika Kai kembali mengobati bekas luka yang ada di sekitaran pinggangnya.

"Menjual diri," balas Kai dengan lemah.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, ia mengusap telinganya bahwa pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ini bukan karena pendengarannya yang rusak. _Menjual diri_ katanya? Apa pria ini sedang bercanda?

"Men—menjual diri? Ap—apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Kai mendongak dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menemukan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya. Sangat sedikit dan begitu sangat tipis, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa Kai memang benar-benar tengah tersenyum.

"Seperti aku harus bertarung atas nama orang lain dan ketika menang, uang taruhannya aku dapatkan sebagai bayaran."

Kyungsoo masih mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ini. Begitu banyak ucapan Kai yang tidak dapat dimengertinya dan Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan kejelasan pekerjaan Kai. Alhasil kini Kyungsoo kembali melontarkan pertanyaan bernada penasaran terhadap pekerjaan Kai. Jujur saja ia masih sangat bingung.

"Pertarungan? Apa itu semacam tinju atau gulat?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luka yang tengah di obati, Kai menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Ya, semacam itu."

"Kau atlit?"

Kyungsoo mendapati Kai menggeleng dan tetap tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Apa yang harus kujelaskan, tentang pertarungan bebas tanpa aturan?" akhirnya Kai kini menengadah seolah berpikir apa tepatnya yang harus ia katakan tentang pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga Kai kembali mulai meliriknya. "Semacam pertarungan jalanan, ya seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan pertarungan bebas tanpa aturan?"

Kai terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya. Membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Entahlah, tetapi yang jelas jangan biarkan orang lain membunuhmu sebelum kau bisa membunuhnya. Seperti itu."

Kyungsoo hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan Kai kali ini. Secara garis besar Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendapatkan bahwa ia mengatakan pekerjaannya memiliki resiko antara hidup dan mati. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada pekerjaan semacam itu di dunia ini. Kai mempertaruhkan hidupnya atas nama orang yang membayarnya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan, gila. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan berapa kali pria di depannya ini nyaris mati karena sebuah pertarungan. Oh, Kyungsoo beruntung dapat melihatnya masih hidup seperti saat ini meskipun beberapa luka yang terlukis di wajah hingga tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Kau tidak berpikir mencari pekerjaan lain?" komentar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ketika kembali melihat luka yang tengah diobati Kai. Dibandingkan menjawabnya, Kai malah mendongak dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan. "Setidaknya itu tidak membahayakan nyawamu."

"Aku ingin, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Kai telah selesai dengan luka-lukanya lantas kembali memakai kaos oblongnya kembali. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega untuk tidak menatap luka-luka menyedihkan itu kembali. "Mungkin suatu hari, apa kau bisa membantuku mencari pekerjaan?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab kali ini. Ia ingin membantu Kai, terlebih dengan pekerjaannya yang hampir setiap saat memiliki resiko hingga menghilangkan nyawanya. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjanji. Ia saja masih kesulitan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, bahkan bekerja paruh waktu belum dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk tambahan biaya ia kuliah. Mengharuskan ia membantu Kai untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan bukanlah hal mudah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu pria ini? Orang-orang sering menjulukinya si pria sial, dan bagaimana _si sial_ ini bisa membantu orang lain?

Di tengah pikirannya, lagi-lagi ia dibuat heran ketika kaleng bir yang sebelumnya ia tolak telah kembali tersimpan di hadapannya. Itu Kai, ia yang sengaja menyimpannya dengan tutup kaleng yang telah terbuka. Kyungsoo menatap dengan bingung, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang peminum dan sekarang Kai malah memberikan bir ini kepadanya. Dengan kerutan kening yang sangat dalam, mimik muka itu dapat membantu Kai untuk bicara tentang kekhawatiran Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah, itu tidak akan sampai memabukkan. Kau bisa meminumnya."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap kaleng bir itu lekat-lekat. "Rasanya aneh, aku tak pernah minum sekalipun."

"Itu bir kesukaanku, kau bisa merasakannya," balas Kai dengan singkat.

Meski ragu, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo meraih kaleng bir itu dan menyimpannya dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Ia masih diam menatap lekat-lekat kaleng bir di dalam tangannya masih dengan raut kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku padahal aku sudah sangat jelas menolaknya."

"Kau seperti memiliki masalah." Seketika Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang sama seperti biasanya, begitu misterius dan juga sangat dingin.

Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Kai memang benar—dia memang memiliki masalah tentang kematian Jisung yang baru diketahuinya siang tadi—tetapi hal itu dengan cepat segera Kyungsoo singkirkan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya ingin melupakannya.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menyesap bir itu pelan-pelan sampai sebuah rasa terbakar memenuhi tenggorokannya. Anehnya Kyungsoo malah menikmati hal itu. Rasanya memang begitu sangat aneh saat menyentuh indra pengecapnya. Akan tetapi setelah bir itu melewati tenggorokannya, rasa hangat seketika menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih menyesap birnya dalam ketenangan dan saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia duduk di hadapan orang asing dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Percakapan yang sangat panjang hingga Kyungsoo pada akhirnya bisa mendengar lebih jeas bagaimana suara Kai ketika ia tengah bicara.

Terdengar sangat ramah—berbeda dari penapilannya yang brandalan.

* * *

Kyungsoo memangku dagunya di atas meja kasir. Seperti hari biasanya, keadaan minimarket akan sangat terlihat sangat lengang. Hanya butuh dua jam hingga jam bekerjanya selesai dan Kyungsoo terus memerhatikan jarum jam yang masih berdetak untuk menunggu waktu itu tiba. Kyungsoo mendesah, entah kenapa hari ini ia begitu sangat lelah. Padahal hanya satu kelas saja yang ikuti dan selebihnya Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Kai.

Pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan akan tetapi sejak mereka mulai saling bercakap satu sama lain, saat itulah kenyaman mulai hadir. Mungkin Kyungsoo terbiasa hidup sendiri sehingga ketika ia memiliki teman untuk bicara, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga berjam-jam. Kai adalah pria yang sangat ramah dan Kyungsoo tidak percaya bahwa keluguan pria itu lebih nampak sangat jelas ketika ia bicara dibandingkan penampilannya yang bak' seorang brandalan.

Satu hal lagi yang baru Kyungsoo sadari bahwa ia lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan Kai yang hanya akan membuka suaranya jika Kyungsoo bertanya. Meskipun dengan jawaban singkat dan kurang jelas untuk bisa dipahami Kyungsoo, anehnya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa terbiasa seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kai benar-benar memiliki kesamaan seperti dirinya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu latar belakang Kai, siapa orang tuanya, dan bagaimana ia bisa hidup dan bekerja menjadi seorang petarung jalanan. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Kai adalah pria yang kesepian, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak memiliki seorang pun yang dapat diandalkan. Mungkin ini terbilang aneh dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menaruh rasa simpati kepada Kai. Dia layak memiliki teman seperti Kyungsoo yang kesepian.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut kedatangan pengunjung di mini market ini. Kyungsoo menatap ada dua orang pria berpakaian polisi mendekat menuju kasir. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa termangu ketika kedua polisi itu mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan terbata ia mengangguk perlahan menjawab pertanyaan polisi itu.

"Ya, saya Do Kyungsoo."

"Bisa anda ikut bersama kami ke kantor?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Ini tentang kematian Jisung Hwang. Bisakah anda memberikan kesaksian?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia menggeleng dengan lemah. "Tidak, kenapa saya? Saya tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya anda ikut ke kantor."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara tentang keadaan minimarket yang nanti akan kosong bila ditinggalkannya. Sayangnya kedua polisi itu terlalu keras untuk bisa mengerti. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo di seret keluar dari minimarket dengan permohonan bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akan kematian Jisung.

* * *

Butuh waktu hingga lima jam dimana Kyungsoo harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di ruang pemeriksaan yang ada di kantor polisi itu. Meski dalam keadaan ketakutan dan kebingungan. Kyungsoo mencoba menjawab sejauh yang ia ketahui. Tentang perkelahiannya, pertemuan terkakhirnya hingga masalah yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Jisung. Tetapi Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak tahu selain dari pertanyaan yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Bagaimana Jisung bisa bunuh diri, tentang bagaimana Jisung bisa jatuh dari atas gedung fakultas hingga dugaan pembunuhan. Kyungsoo terus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa polisi itu percaya dan hanya menunjuknya sebagai saksi biasa. Itu lebih baik karena Kyungsoo mengira ia akan dijadikan tersangka. Terlebih julukan si pembawa sial pada dirinya, Kyungsoo tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan di kampus nanti jika mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga diseret ke kantor polisi untuk kasus ini.

Kyungsoo semakin lelah dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa setelah pemeriksaan yang dihadapinya. Ia tidak tahu jelasnya tentang kasus ini karena Kyungsoo masih memercayai bahwa itu hanya kasus bunuh diri dan ia tidak terlibat apapun tentang kematian Jisung. Bodoh sekali jika Jisung memang mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena laporan yang ditumpahi tinta oleh Kyungsoo. Dia bukan anak kecil, dan Jisung bisa mencetaknya kembali. Itu yang ada di dalam benak Kyungsoo kali ini.

Selain itu ia juga memikirkan tentang keadaan minimarket yang kemungkinan kosong karena ditinggalkan. Kyungsoo awalnya berniat untuk mengunjungi minimarket itu akan tetapi ia mengurungkan niat itu terlebih jika ia mengingat tentang manager Yoon. Kyungsoo sudah cukup lelah menghabiskan waktu hingga pagi di kantor polisi. Ia tidak ingin menambah rasa kelelahannya hanya untuk mendengar kemarahan manager Yoon. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih pulang dan berisitirahat. Mungkin hari ini juga ia akan memilih bolos saja.

Namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti seketika saat mendapati bahwa bibinya telah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dengan tatapan yang memicing tajam. Terlihat jelas terdapat aura kemarahan yang terpancar pada dirinya dan Kyungsoo bisa menduganya—itu pasti berhubungan dengan kasus Jisung.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bungkam di hadapan bibinya. Ia tidak berani menatap mata bibinya dan memilih melemparkan tatapannya memerhatikan ujung sepatunya.

"Ada polisi yang datang dan mereka menanyakan keberadaanmu, apa kau terlibat kriminal huh?" cercanya.

"Itu aku tahu, aku hanya ditunjuk sebagai saksi."

"Meskipun itu hanya menjadi saksi tetapi dengan membawa polisi kesini hingga mencarimu, apa itu sangat pantas? Bagaimana bisa kau terlibat dengan polisi-polisi itu?!" ucapnya dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Bibinya mendengus dan Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa memberanikan dirinya hanya untuk menatap wajah kemarahan bibinya lebih jelas lagi.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah menghidupimu dan aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat polisi datang ke rumah ini. Kau pikir kau siapa, apa aku juga harus mengurusi kasus kriminalmu."

"Aku bukan seorang kriminal, dan aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa," balas Kyungsoo kini dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Suara tawa mengejek bibinya menggema dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangkal bahwa hal itu mampu membua hatinya terasa diperas oleh sebuah kesakitan yang tak terelakkan. Ia ingin segera memasuki kamarnya, ia ingin segera menghindar dan ia tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan segala macam hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jisung ataupun polisi.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku malu, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari rumah ini. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung, ia tidak menjawab maupun menggubris perintah bibinya. Ia hanya bisa termangu tidak memercayai apa yang telah bibinya katakan. Apakah ia memang telah membuat bibinya malu karena hal ini? Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga sang bibi kembali memasuki rumahnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di teras rumah hanya bisa diam. Bahkan niatan untuk segera memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat menghilang.

Kyungsoo penasaran seberapa tidak bergunanya ia di dunia ini? Bahkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki bisa mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu kepadanya, bahkan hingga mengusirnya. Sudah dapat ditebak bahwa Kyungsoo memang pembawa sial, entah kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya ataupun kepada keluarganya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa miris akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi tua yang tersimpan di depan rumah. Pikirannya dijejali begitu banyak masalah akan tetapi tatapannya begitu sangat kosong. Hingga semuanya segera menghilang ketika atensinya beralih pada seorang pria yang melangkah dengan gontai melewati depan rumahnya. Itu adalah Kai—dan sepertinya dia baru pulang dari tempat 'pekerjaannya'.

"Hey!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan lemah membuat Kai yang tadinya berjalan dengan lurus menatapnya dengan bingung. "Baru pulang?"

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Kyungsoo seketika menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Kau butuh teman?"

Kyungsoo dapat memerhatikan kedua manik mata itu bergerak-gerak kebingungan. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berputus asa untuk menunggu respon Kai tentang pertanyaannya. Hingga pada akhirnya pria itu mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo seketika bangkit dari kursinya. Mungkin memang bukan Kai yang membutuhkan teman teapi ia yang membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun Kyunsoo membutuhkan sseseorang untuk bisa membagi kisahnya kali ini.

* * *

"Aku tidak memiliki bir sekarang."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat pria itu tengah menggaruk tengkuknya; seolah ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa memberikan Kyungsoo apapun saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja," balas Kyungsoo membuat Kai akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil duduk tak jauh di hadapannya.

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan saat itulah Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa pria itu baru saja pulang dan Kyungsoo malah mengunjungi gositelnya saat ini.

"Apa aku tidak menganggu waktu istirahatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Kai membuka matanya dan memberi tatapan tak mengerti. "Kau terlihat kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur kapan saja." Pada akhirnya Kai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih tegap dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak melihatmu tadi pagi di minimarket. Kau tidak masuk?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan terkejut. Apa Kai mengunjungi minimarket pagi tadi? Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdeham sesaat ketika ia kembali mengingat dimana saat itu ia harus diseret dua orang polisi untuk menuju ke kantor poilisi setempat.

"Apa keadaan minimarket itu kosong?" seketika Kyungsoo merasa cemas, ia takut karena keadaan minimarket yang kosong membuat para pencuri tertarik untuk menggasaknya.

"Tidak, ada seorang pria yang berpakaian rapi disana. Dia yang melayaninya, aku tidak tahu dia siapa."

Kyungsoo mencoba menebak siapa kiranya pria berpakaian rapi itu dan hanya satu yang dapat Kyungsoo sadari. Mungkin itu adalah Manager Yoon. Meskipun ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan minimarket itu begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan, tetapi dengan adanya manager Yoon disana, Kyungsoo dapat sedikit tenang. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mendesah penuh kelegaan.

"Jadi kemana kau?" tanya Kai kekmbali membuat seluruh perhatian Kyungsoo terpecah begitu saja.

"Itu.. ada sebuah urusan."

Kai masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Alhasil ia akhirnya membuka suaranya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan teman untuk membagi kisahnya kali ini, Kai mungkin tidak akan keberatan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi."

"Kantor polisi? Kenapa?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada yang terbilang tenang.

"Ada sebuah kasus bunuh diri di kampus dan aku ditunjuk sebagai saksinya," balas Kyungsoo ringan akan tetapi hal itu malah menekan perasaannya, tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia membenci tentang dirinya yang harus terlibat dalam situasi ini.

"Memangnya kau terlibat?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo seketika mendongak menatapnya. "Kenapa polisi itu menjadikanmu saksi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah, mungkin karena hari itu aku terlibat masalah dengannya atau mungkin," Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya dengan lemah. "Karena aku adalah pembawa sial."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satupun komentar yang diberikan Kai kali ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap dalam-dalam Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo memainkan jari jemarinya di atas lantai kayu seolah membuat gambaran abstrak disana.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk percaya hal ini tetapi percaya atau tidak, aku dijuliki si pembawa sial. Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku akan bernasib sial setelah mereka terlibat masalah denganku, bahkan hanya sekedar dekat denganku."

"Apa itu berarti aku harus menjauhimu?" komentar Kai dengan ringan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak dan menatap Kai dengan tidak percaya.

Kai masih menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama, diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ringan. Apa yang di maksud Kai kali ini bahwa pria itu juga tidak ingin menerima kesialan seperti yang lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sepertinya ia memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian dan tak punya teman.

"Jika itu maumu, kau bisa menghindar dari sekarang sebelum kau benar-benar bernasib sial karena aku."

"Bukan itu maskudku," Kai menatap Kyungsoo lebih lekat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya ditatap seintens itu oleh Kai. "Orang-orang bodoh itu yang berpikiran aneh, tidak ada yang hidup untuk bernasib sial. Itu terjadi karena ulah mereka sendiri, bukan karenamu."

Kyungsoo masih mematung mendengar ucapan Kai kali ini. Kai tidak benar-benar menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius. Sebaliknya ia memberikan sebuah pendapat—yang secara tidak langsung adalah hal yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo selama ini. Kai benar, meskipun ia belum bisa memahami apakah Kai tengah membelanya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terperangah. Ini adalah kali pertama Kai memanggil namanya dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati tatapan tenangnya yang masih menghias wajahnya. "Jika pun itu terjadi kepadamu, kesialan itu tidak akan pernah sampai menyentuhmu. Aku yang akan melindungi."

Kyungsoo seketika bungkam. Jantungnya berdebar dan ia hanya bisa melihat pancaran mata kesungguhan yang Kai berikan kepadanya. Kai akan melindunginya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo selamat siang, bertemu lagi dengan aku.. dan akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk update chap 2 dari fanficku yang baru. Semoga kalian suka^^ masih awal sih dan masih banyak rahasia dan kisah yang belum terungkap, jadi yang berminat silahkan mengukti perkembangan fanfic ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah memfllow, memfavoritkan hingga mereview chapter perdana kemarin. Semoga kalian enjoy membaca ini dan aku masih terima saran dan kritikyang membangunnya.

*Satu lagi aku ingin memohon maaf kepada para review yang terlewat aku tuliskan di ending chap ff Unperfect Princess. Itu murni keteledoran aku jadi aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca Unperfect Princess*

Masih terlalu awal padahal ulang tahunnya besok, tapi mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Do Kyungsoo, duduku tersayang yang nambah umurnya dan juga nambah kadar keimutannya. Happy Kaisoo day, dan Happy birthday Kim Jongin. _Bahagiain ami dong abi~ *bbuing_

 _Are you ready for Kasioo Fanfic Fest 2k17?_

Salam blossom~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu apakah Kai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya yang kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di gositelnya dibandingkan kamarnya sendiri. Kai memang selalu diam, dia hanya akan bicara jika Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Jika percakapan yang dimulai Kyungsoo jauh lebih serius, maka pria itu juga akan tetap menanggapainya, selama apapun itu—meskipun masih dengan balasan seadanya.

Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa keberadaannya malah membuat Kai tidak bisa beristirahat. Sering kali Kai hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali dia berdehem dan menanggapi semua ucapan yang di lontarkannya. Tetapi tak jarang pria itu hanya diam sebelum akhirnya sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan bahwa Kai sudah tertidur. Pada saat itulah Kyungsoo akan diam-diam menyelinap keluar meninggalkan gositel Kai meskipun pada kenyataannya ia masih ingin berlama-lama disana. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan selagi Kai tidur? Mematung dan berdiam diri, atau bahkan ikut tidur disana? Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan—dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu pria itu.

Malam ini ia akan kembali bekerja. Setelah kemarin malam, Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali ketempat bekerjanya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Manager Yoon pasti sedang menunggunya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk memperlambat waktu kedatangannya malam ini seolah keterlamabatannnya dapat membuat Manager Yoon bosan menunggu dan memilih untuk pulang—meskipun mustahil untuk terjadi.

Ketika Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia kembali berpapasan dengan Kai. Seperti biasa pria itu akan memakai jaket lusuhnya dengan hodie yang menutup hampir seluruh kepala hingga sebagian wajahnya. Kyungsoo memanggil namanya membuat Kai akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sebaliknya Kai melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain kepadanya. "Kau berangkat ke minimarket malam ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ragu. "Yah, aku memang harus bekerja," jawab Kyungsoo lemah. "Kita bisa berangkat bersama, jika kau memang mau?"

Kai sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya memberi sebuah anggukkan. Menjawab ajakan Kyungsoo sehingga membuat pria itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan mulai melangkah di depannya. Kai hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan seperi kebiasannnya, Kai akan memilih diam tanpa membuka suaranya satu kalipun. Tidak ingin terus berdiam dalam sebuah kecanggungan. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjadi oragn pertama untuk membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau bertarung?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Kyungsoo menunggu hingga akhirnya Kai menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bengkel lama."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar tempat itu, sebuah bengkel? Bengkel lama? Bengkel yang sudah ditinggalkan? Kyungsoo penasaran dengan jawaban Kai yang tidak memiliki kejelasan apapun. Tidak ada sebuah tempat yang bernama 'bengkel lama' selain memang bengkel itu sudah lama berdiri.

"Dan dimana itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kai tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia masih berjalan lurus di belakang Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia berhenti ketika Kyungsoo berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kau bertarung," ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai, "kurasa aku juga harus menilai bagaimana caramu bertarung di sana."

Kai menggeleng, "aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana itu berada."

"Hey kenapa?!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu melihatku bertarung. Itu saja," jawabnya dan dengan santai kembali berjalan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja

Tidak terima dengan penolakan Kai, Kyungsoo mengejar ketertinggalannya hingga pada akhirnya ia berjalan beriringan dengan Kai. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatmu bertarung? Apa itu sangat menyakitkan? Menakutkan? Atau menyeramkan? Kurasa itu tidak masalah menjadi tontonan untukku."

"Karena kau menganggapnya itu tontonan maka aku tidak ingin kau melihatku bertarung."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia menatap Kai lekat yang masih memaku tatapannya lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo masih bicara untuk meminta kejelasan penolakan Kai untuk bisa melihat pertarungannya tetapi Kai masih tetap diam, ia sama sekali tidak merespon setiap apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai lelah dan memilih untuk kembali diam. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kai selama perjalanan.

Selama keterdiaman itu pula Kyungsoo mulai kembali memikirkan apa yang telah Kai ucapkan kepadanya begitupun dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Saat itulah Kyungsoo sadar dengan perkataannya yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan Kai. Kyungsoo sempat ingin membuka percakapan kembali tetapi rasa canggung menghinggap di antara mereka. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa ragu dan pada akhirnya ia memilih kembali diam hingga mereka sampai di tempat kerja Kyungsoo.

"Hey, maafkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai.

Kai mendongak dari balik hoodie-nya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa ucapanku telah menyinggungmu, maksudku.. aku tidak bermaksud melihat pertarunganmu sebagai tontonan saja."

Kai menggeleng, "Itu bukan masalah bagiku, sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin kau melihatku bertarung."

Kyungsoo kembali sempat ingin bertanya tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena itu akan berakhir sama saja. Sekeras apapun Kyungsoo meminta kejelasan pria itu, Kai akan tetap menolaknya. Jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan segera memasuki minimarket. Melihat minimarket yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya kini membuat yungsoo merasa takut. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kembai tentang kejadian kemarin yang mengharuskan ia meninggalkan minimarket dalam kedaan kosong juga manager Yoon.

"Kau harus segera bekerja," ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Kai mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo ikut menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah, bertarunglah dengan baik untuk hari ini. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tetapi suatu hari nanti aku akan tetap melihatmu bertarung."

Ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kaku, Kai masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan yang terpaku lekat kepada Kyungsoo. Seolah tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanya untuk sekedar melihat Kyungsoo yang masih bersikeras untuk melihat bagaimana ia bertarung.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa melihatku bertarung Kyungsoo," ucap Kai dengan tenang namun penuh dengan penekanan membuat Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya yang lekat. "Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima atau menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo membeku seketika mendengar ucapan Kai yang tidak terduga. Ia menatap lekat Kai yang masih tenang seperti biasanya sampai pria itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku sangat mengerikan, jika kau memang ingin tahu bagaimana caraku untuk bertarung. Jadi tetaplah disini, berpura-puralah tidak tahu apa-apa sehingga aku tetap bisa berdiri pada batasanku."

Kyungsoo masih bungkam, detik berlalu menjadi sebuah keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka. Ada rasa penasaran menguar dari dalam hati Kyungsoo. Rasa suka, perasaan yang belum bisa Kyungsoo pahami secara jelas tentang apa arti dari _menyukai_ yang Kai katakan. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa kecanggungan yang semakin menekan jantung Kyungsoo, ia memilih menunduk dan kembali melangkah. Begitupun dengan langkah Jongin yang kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak ada lagi suara, entah itu dari Kyungsoo maupun Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang Kai pikirkan kali ini tetapi baginya, seluruh kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak akan rasa penasaran. Kyungsoo hampir saja membuka suaranya untuk bertanya akan tetapj ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar seseorang menyukainya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli arti dari rasa suka itu tetapi mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya bukankah itu berarti dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan Kyungsoo—tentang kesialan yang sering sekali digunjingkan orang-orang terhadapnya. Kyungsoo senang, hanya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, lagipula kau sudah sampai."

"Ngg..." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak dapat bereaksi apa-apa ketika Jongin sebenarnya telah cukup jauh di tempat berdirinya saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengucapkan selamat malam ketika langkah pria itu sudah mulai berlalu meninggalkannya.

Melihat kepergiannya lantas Kyungsoo kembali penasaran kemana sebenarnya Kai akan pergi. Sekeras apapun Kai menolak keberadaan Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya bertarung, Kyungsoo tetap saja ingin tahu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti.

Kyungsoo berbalik setelah sosok Kai tak dapat lagi dilihatnya. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah etalase pintu kaca besar di hadapannya. Kyungsoo seketika mendesah untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup memikirkan tentang hal aneh tadi, sekarang ia harus menghadapi apa yang akan segera terjadi kepadanya.

Kyungsoo telah benar-benar menyiapkan mentalnya kali ini. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki pintu masuk minimarket, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terkesiap mendapati Manager Yoon sudah berdiri seolah benar-benar tengah menyambut kedatangannya.

"Terlambat lima belas menit Do Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Kyungsoo segera membungkuk dengan gugup, "maafkan aku."

Manager Yoon menaikan satu alisnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup setengah mati. Ia ingin mencari sebuah alasan agar manager Yoon mau memaklumi keterlambatannya akan tetapi Kyungsoo sadar, managernya tidak akan pernah peduli. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegang dan kepalanya yang menunduk bersalah.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" Tepat sekali, ini adalah saatnya Kyungsoo benar-benar mencari alasan yang pasti. "Kemana kau kemarin malam?"

"Kemarin..," Kyungsoo menautkan jari-jemarinya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Kemarin ada pihak kepolisian yang memintaku untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Ada sebuah kasus dan aku adalah saksinya."

"Kepolisian benar-benar memintamu datang?"

"Mereka datang menjemputku disini."

"Dan kau pergi begitu saja?" Kyungsoo lantas menggigit bibirnya medengar penuturan Manager Yoon yang semakin tegas. "Dan kau meninggalkan minimarket ini begitu saja dalam keadaan kosong?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bermaksud, aku terpaksa.. maksudku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka memaksaku untuk mengikuti mereka."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan minimarket ini dalam keadaan kosong. Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab."

"Saya tahu, maafkan aku."

Manager Yoon mendesah ketika Kyungsoo terus membungkuk meminta maaf di hadapanya. Ia berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara dengan nada yang masih tedengar tegas.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Kyungsoo, hari ini sudah ada yang menggantikkanmu."

"A—apa?"

"Pergilah Kyungsoo, aku akan memanggilmu kembali minggu depan."

Kyungsoo tergagap, ia hendak membuka suaranya tetapi tatapan tajam Manager Yoon yang benar-benar mengeaskan bahwa ia telah diberhentikan untuk sementaa waktu membuat Kyungsoo kembali menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bakan ketika ia baru mendapati seorang pemuda menatapnya dari belakang kasir. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir seolah memahami perasaan Kyungsoo kali ini. Seperti semua tenaganya terserap habis dalam keputusasaan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk tanpa memberi balasan papaun kepada pemuda itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. Meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya tetapi Kyungsoo harus terimbas akibatnya.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu dan hanya bisa berdiri dengan kebingungan ketika ia telah benar-benar berada di luar. Sekarang kemana ia pergi? Ia tidak mungkin pukang kembali ke rumah. Ia belum siap jika bibinya kembali menayakan keberadaannya yang tidak bekerja, terlebih mengetahui tentang pemberhentian sementaranya. Nasibnya memang benar-benar sangat buruk hari ini.

* * *

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo."

Pria itu terusik ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tengah menyentuh bahunya, mengguncangnya dengan teramat pelan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap terbangun dari tidurnya lantas membuka matanya untuk menatap sepasang mata teduh yang tengah memerhatikannya. Kai, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Dibandingkan untuk merespon pertanyaan Kai, ia malah mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan bingung. Ini adalah gositel Kai, Kyungsoo sadar itu dan ketika ia kembali menatap Kai dengan wajah penasarannnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Ah.. aku lupa membawa kunciku tadi malam. Tadinya aku ingin masuk melalui belakang tapi aku takut mengganggu bibiku jadinya aku datang ke gositelmu." Kungsoo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas raut penasaran pria itu, takut-takut ia kembali bicara dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya aku menemukan kuncimu di atas pintu, jadi ya.. aku masuk saja. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menunggu respon dari Jongin, memang alasannya tidak cukup masuk akal tetapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin tidak mengetahui tentang pemberhentian sementaranya. Semalam Kyungsoo sendiri bingung memilih untuk pulang atau memperlambat waktu pulangnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan bibinya yang mungkin akan menyadari kenapa Kyungsoo bisa pulang sedangkan jam malam adalah waktunya ia untuk bekerja. Kyungsoo sempat memilih opsi kedua akan tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin melewati waktu malamnya di luar dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia memilih pulang dan mengingat bahwa ada satu tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat perlindungannya untuk sementara waktu. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kai juga tidak membawa kunci goistelnya. Jadilah malam itu ia memilih untuk beristirahat.

"Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?" tanya Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika tersentak. Ketika Kyungsoo memasangkan wajah terkejutnya, Kai bergumam perlahan. "Itu tergambar jelas di wajahmu."

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun," cicit Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan wajahnya merasa takut jika Kai bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya, meskipun itu mustahil.

Ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Kai masih belum melepaska tatapan itu darinya. Kyungsooo segera beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu yang masih duduk memerhatikannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku memiliki kelas pagi. Selamat beristirahat."

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo melangkah untuk segera keluar dari dalam gositel Kai. Sayangnya ia terlalu ceroboh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa pintu gositel itu cukup rendah dari tinggi tubuhnya. Alhasil keningnya terpelantuk bagian atas pintu itu, membuatnya seketika limbung an jatuh teduduk dalam kesakitan.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kai kembali dan anehnya Kyungsoo merasa malu dibandingkan kesal dengan ucapan itu yang terdengar mengejek.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku memiliki masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu seraya melirik Kai yang masih tenang dengan sikapnya.

"Kau bisa memakai matamu sehingga kepalamu tidak tepelantuk seperti itu."

"Apa kau saat ini tengah mengataiku ceroboh?" balas Kyungsoo dan jawaban yang diberikan Kai hanyalah sebuah gelengan. Kyungsoo penasaran, bagaimana cara Kai bisa bicara setenang itu padahal apa yang diucapkannya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresinya. Terdengar mengejek dan menuduh. Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan mencoba mengatur emosinya kali ini. Terkadang bicara dengan cara sepeti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. "Baikah, mungkin aku hanya lapar."

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk memberimu sarapan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan acuh. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku bisa makan dengan caraku sendiri." Melihat bahwa Kai nampak tidak akan memberi tanggapan apapun, Kyungsoo kembali bangkit lantas beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan goisitel ini.

"Baiklah aku pergi, selamat beristirahat." Kini Kyungsoo berhasil melewati pintu itu tanpa terpelantuk, bahkan ia berhasil menyembunyikan masalahnya dari kecurigaan pria itu. Meninggalkan Kai dengan tatapan lekatnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia mendesahkan napas lega.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijabarkan, termasuk itu adalah perasaan. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih menganggap apa yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya tadi malam konyol. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan respon jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar asing.

Sampai sekarang pikirannya terus berkecamuk tentang perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Inikah rasanya disukai? Inikah rasanya dipedulikan seseorang? Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal semacam itu. Termasuk dari keluarganya sendiri. Tidak setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan juga tidak setelah ayah meninggal dengan setumpuk hutang yang dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo sendiri beranggapan bahwa ia hidup dalam belas kasihan. Kalaupun bibinya tidak sanggup untuk mengurusnya, Kyungsoo mungkin mati. Jauh lebih baik jika ia hanya bisa bertahan sebagai seorang tunawisma di jalanan. Satu-satunya gambaran hidupnya adalah menyedihkan.

Mungkin penderitaannya tidak akan pernah menghilang dari bayang hidupnya. Kini ia terlantar dengan sejuta pikiran mengembara. Mencari tahu apa yang haus ia lakukan untuk keluar dari mmasalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

pemberhentian bekerjanya untuk sementara membuat Kyungsoo gelisah. Kemarin malam saja ia harus menumpang tidur di gositel Kai. Apa ia harus melakukan hal yang sama? Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil keputusan 'iya' namun dengan cepat ia mengurungkan niat itu. Kai bisa tahu masalah yang tengah dihadapinya dan ia tidak mau dikasihani akan hal itu. Tetapi jika ia kembali ke rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika bibinya bertanya kenapa ia tidak pergi untuk bekerja, bukankah itu jauh lebih buruk.

Alhasil disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri termangu di depan jalan menuju rumahnya. Hanya beberapa meter hingga ia sampai di rumah akan tetapi keraguannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jarak yang harus ditempuhnya kali ini.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah. Sudah lewat jam tujuh malam. Kurang lebih ia telah berdiri disini selama lebih dari dua jam dan ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setiap kali ia terkadang berjingkat untuk bersembunyi ketika seseorang melintas di jalan itu. Ia takut bahwa itu adalah bibinya, dan beruntungnya bibinya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia telah pulang—atau mungkin tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Kyungsoo ada disini. Mungkin yang diketahuinya bahwa Kyungsoo telah langsung berkemas untuk bekeja setelah pulang dari kuliahnya.

Suara langkah kaki kembali mengusik keterdimannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik sisi jalan yang lain dan sengaja merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada disana. Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengintip di tempatnya, mencari tahu apakah kemungkinan itu adalah bibinya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sedikit membuat ia bisa bernapas lega. Itu hanya Kai. Akan tetapi sampai pria itu melewatinya begitu saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia memilih diam hingga pria itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Setelah melihat Kai telah cukup jauh pergi. Kyungsoo lantas bertanya-tanya, kemana Kai akan pergi? Hingga ia ingat bahwa biasanya pria itu akan pergi bertarung.

Menyingkirkan segala perigatan yang pernah Kai ucapkan kepadanya kemarin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu diam-diam. Apa salahnya untuk mengetahui tempat ia bekerja—atau tepatnya mungkin bertarung. Sekali saja Kyungsoo ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan pria itu.

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Kai kepadanya. Sudah jelas gedung yang baru saja didatangi Kai adalah sebuah bengkel. Ya benar, lebih tepatnya sebuah bagasi kosong yang kotor dengan beberapa perkakas usang disetiap sudutnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah bengkel—lama—ini memang bangunan lama yang telah ditinggalkan. Tetapi melihat bagaimana cat dinding yang telah melapuk dan lantai beton yang sama sekali tidak nampak dibersihkan membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa bengkel ini sudah tak beroperasi lagi.

Lagipula letak gedung ini pun cukup jauh dari bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Terlalu terpojok dan sangat jauh dari keramaian. Bengkel akan lebih strategis jika letaknya berada dekat di jalan besar jadi wajar saja jika Kyungsoo berpikiran bahwa bengkel ini kemungkinan besar bangkrut.

Akan tetapi untuk apa ia memikirkannya. Toh itu juga bukanlah urusannya, saat ini tengah mengikuti Kai untuk mencari tahu tentang kehidupannya—bukan bengkel ini.

Ketika Kai telah benar-benar memasuki bengkel itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik sebuah tiang lampu yang mati. Diam-diam ia mengendap masuk mengikuti jalan yang dilalui Kai beberapa saat yang lalu. Tempat itu begitu temaram, Kyungsoo bahkan harus menyisir dinding disana, meminimalisir dirinya untuk tidak tersandung.

Semakin ia memasuki gedung itu, semakin gelap juga ruangan yang didapatinya. Akan tetapi suara yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya ini. Suara berisik dan teriakan saling bersahutan, Kyungsoo mencari asal suara itu. Mengikuti instingnya ia berjalan menuju sebuah tangga yang membawanya turun pada ruangan lain—lebih luas dan pastinya lebih ramai.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagimana puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang berhimpit memenuhi ruangan itu. Kerumunan itu menatap pada satu objek yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seperti sebuang panggung—atau mungkin arena? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menafsirkannya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sebuah arena yang disekilingnya ditutupi oleh jaring-jaring kawat dimana para petarung tengah saling adu kekuatan disana.

Teriakan berubah kencang ketika salah satu lawan berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh sekali tendangan telak di perutnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis menyaksikan itu. Seperti raungan kemenangan, sosok pria kekar diatas sana berteriak diikuti oleh beberapa penonton yang bersorak sorai disana. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ditontonnya saat ini. Ia hanya mencari sosok Kai yang kini telah benar-benar hilang di tengah keramaian.

Layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat baru, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk mencari keberadaan Kai. Terkadang ia harus berdesakkan dengan orang-orang lainnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri jadi sebagian dari mereka memilih mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berpenampilan berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bisa dikatakan penampilan Kyungsoo lah yang terapih dengan kemeja dan tas punggung yang masih dikenakannya.

Ketika ia hampir mencapai tempat yang lebih kosong. Tubuhnya menabrak punggung yang tiba-tiba berjalan mundur ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan hanya bisa mengangkat satu tangannya ketika pria yang menabraknya tadi berbalik juga ikut mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oh, orang baru ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap. Ia masih mematung menatap tidak mengerti pria yang kini menunjuk ke arahnya. Kyungsoo bahkan baru menyadari betapa menjulangnya pria ini jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya.

"Jadi sebagai orang pertama kau pilih siapa? Lima puluh ribu untuk taruhan ini," ia menengadahkan tangannnya meminta.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tidak, jadi kau sedang apa disini?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, aku orang baru. Aku datang untuk mencari seseorang." Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menatap kembali pria itu. Ia takut apakah pria ini akan mengusirnya jika ia tidak memiliki uang untuk taruhan atau malah menghajarnya. Semua pemikiran itu lantas membuat Kyungsoo berniat menunduk untuk meminta maaf tetapi sebelum ia dapat melakukannya, pria itu telah lebih dulu berdecak acuh.

"Oh begitu, yasudah. Kuharap kau menemukan orang yang kau cari disini," balasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya pria itu berjalan dengan setumpuk uang yang dalam genggamannya menuju kerumunan lain.

Kyungsoo mendesahkan napas lega. Ia pikir ia akan benar-benar dikeluarkan dari tempat ini karena ia orang baru. Ia menatap sosok pria yang menabraknya tadi dari kejauhan. Pria itu menerima banyak sekali uang di tangannya dan dengan percaya dirinya juga pria itu seolah memberikan penawaran lain yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memberi lebih banyak lagi uang. Cukup lama Kyungsoo memerhatikan pria itu, Kyungsoo mulai menyadari satu hal. Apa mungkin uang-uang taruhan yang dikumpulkan itu adalah bayaran untuk para petarungnya. Ya benar, dan kemungkinan besar uang yang didapatkan Kai memang berasal dari sana. Kyungsoo mulai ingat bagaimana Kai pernah memberikannya gulungan berupa uang ribuan won. Ternyata memang seperti inilah kehidupannya.

Ketika ia berpikir haruskah ia bertanya kepada seseorang untuk mencari tahu dimana Kai. Suara gemuruh penonton menghentikan rencananya dan ikut berpaling memerhatikan seorang wanita berpakaian minim menyambut nama petarung menggunakan microfon diikuti pria lainnya yang langsung menaiki arena pertarungan. Nama Kai juga disebutkan dengan pakaian familiar milik pria itu membuat Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa sosok yang sudah berdirid i atas arena itu memanglah Kai.

Kyungsoo melesak berusaha mendekati arena akan tetapi orang-orang yang telah lebih dulu berada disana langsung bergerombol berjalan mengikuti arah yang sama. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbilang pendek hanya bisa berdiri di antara kerumunan lainnya, jauh dari arena. Bahkan ia hanya bisa melihat dari celah orang-orang di depannya untuk melihat Kai yang telah melepaskan hoddie usangnya digantikan dengan kaos putih polos disana.

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena sekali lagi tubuh pendeknya tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk bisa menyaksikan pertarungan yang telah terjadi di atas sana. Selanjutnya yang bisa ia dengarkan adalah raungan dan sorakan penonton yang berada di sekelilingnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin tahu bagaimana pertarungan itu berlangsung. Lebih tepatnya melihat bagaiamana Kai bertarung. Setidaknya ia ingin tahu bahwa Kai bisa menang saat ini.

Mungkin ia pendek tetapi tubuh kecilnya sedikit membantu dirinya sendiri untuk melesak maju diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berhimpitan. Meskipun itu sangat sulit dilakukan tetapi pada akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil menemukan ruang yang lebih luas—tepat di depan arena sebelum akhirnyaa ia terkejut mendapati seorang pria terbanting tepat di hadapannya. Untungnya ada jaring kawat disana sehingga tubuh pria itu tidak langsung terlempar dari arena.

Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut hanya bisa tercenung dalam diam menatap pria mengerikan di depannya tengah meringis kesakitan seraya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat umpatan dari bibirnya. Sekali lagi, bahkan sebelum pria itu dapat bangkit dari terjatuhnya, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepalanya sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh dengan suara dentuman keras.

Kyungsoo kembali terhenyak melihat aksi brutal itu, tatapannya tertuju pada pelaku pemukulan di hadapannya hingga manik matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata kebengisan dan kebencian yang langsung menusuk hatinya. Entahlah, mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut melihat mata itu yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhuyung mundur selangkah hingga akhirnya pria itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

Pemilik mata itu—Kai—kini tidak lagi memberikan tatapan kebengisannya. Sebaliknya tatapan itu dengan cepat berubah dengan tatapan keteduhan seperti apayang Kyungsoo kenali. Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat saat ini adalah hal yang paling tidak terduga baginya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang memiliki wajah begitu tenang dengan mata sendunya bisa bertarung hingga sebrutal ini? Namun Kyungsoo menyadari bagaiamanapun Kai adalah seorang petarung, ini adalah dirinya, ini adalah dunianya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah hal murni yang dimiliki seorang petarung pada umumnya.

Tatapan mereka berdua berlangsung cukup lama, dan mungkin terlalu lama karena hal itu membuat Kai lengah sehingga sebuah pukulan keras menghantamnya hingga terlempar dan jatuh dengan keras. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat lawannya telah bangkit kembali dan berjalan seolah ia siap menghabisi Kai yang telah mempermalukannya.

Setelah ia mundur dari tempat arena itu, kini ia kembali maju dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada jaring kawat yang memisahkan arena dan luar arena. Ia berusaha untuk mencari tahu bagaimana keadaan Kai saat ini, akan tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya tatapan Kai masih begitu sendu menatap Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, Kai hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya terlempar jauh ke sisi lain arena dan itu tepat menghantam bagian dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Aght!" Kyungsoo berteriak, cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan sakit karena hantaman tubuh Kai yang sangat dekat dengan posisi dimana Kai terjatuh sekarang.

Kyungsoo terhuyung mundur dan jatuh terduduk. Ia meringis merasakan nyeri di dadanya dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kai.

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, hal selanjutnya yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat hanyalah tubuh Kai yang dengan tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun bangkit hingga akhirnya menghantam pria lainnya dengan pukulan keras, bertubi-tubi, dan terlalu brutal untuk bisa Kyungsoo cermati.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah merasuki Kai saat ini, hanya saja dia terlalu berbeda dari apa yang bisa Kyungsoo kenali—sisi lain dari seorang Kai—ia menemukannya.

Akhirnya pertarungan brutal yang terjadi di arena berakhir ketika lawan Kai tumbang tak sadarkan diri disana. Gemuruh penonton dibanjiri dengan sehutan dan teriakan _khas_ kemenangan disana. Akan tetapi bukannya merayakannya, sang pemenang—Kai—hanya berjalan menggapai sweater lusuhnya hingga akhirnya berlari turun meninggalkan arena begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk tercenung disana.

Sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin selamanya terus diam disini Kyungsoo sgera bangun untuk mengejar Kai yang meninggalkannya. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, sekali lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kerumunan orang yang tengah merayakan kemenangan. Kyungsoo mencoba merangsek menuju tempat keberadaan Kai yang dapat ia lihat melalui sudut pandangannya.

"Kai! Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga berusaha agar Kai dapat mendengarkannya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kai terlihat sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat punggung pia itu berjalan dengan cpeat meninggalkan tempat ini melalui pintu lain disana.

"Polisi datang!"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada sebuah teriakan yang memecah perayaan disini. Teriakan kesenangan digantikan teriakan yang pecah oleh kepanikan.

Berbondong-bondong dari mereka saling berebut untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Hanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengikuti arus yang ada, mengikuti orang-orang lainnnya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ke tempat mana seharusnya ia pergi sekarang, ia terlalu bingung. Ia hanya bisa berlari kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Buk!'

Ini sudah hampir kesekian kalinya ia menabrak orang-orang yang berlari di sekitarnya. Namun berbeda dari mereka, pria yang baru saja ditabraknya ini malah menunjukkan telunjuknya dengan tatapan yang baru saja Kyungsoo kenali beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin sudah terhitung kedua kalinya ia menabrak pria ini—pria pemungut uang taruhan.

"Kau! Orang baru itu?!" ucapnya keras seolah takut bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. "Apa kau bagian dari mereka?" tunjuknya lagi ke arah yang lain dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencerna bahwa pria itu tengah bertanya tentang polisi-polisi yang datang ke tempat ini. Seperti yang terdengar olehnya.

Menampik hal itu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng membuat pria itu kembali menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin kau bukan bagian dari mereka?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng "Aku benar-benar orang baru," ucapnya mebantah. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak berbohong saat ini.

Pria itu mendesah sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong bahu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke sisi kosong yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh orang-orang yang tengah berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Panik, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya membuat pria itu berhenti mendorong bahunya. "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Diamlah! Aku tahu jalan keluar yang aman dari tempat ini."

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saja digiring oleh pria asing ini menuju sebuah pintu yang dikatakan jalan keluar yang aman meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin ia selamat, mungkin saja tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai? Entahlah apakah ia harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri saat ini atau orang lain.a

* * *

"Namaku, Kris!" pria tinggi itu bicara ketika mereka berdua telah berada di luar gedung; tempat dimana arena itu berada.

Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati bahwa pria pemungut uang taruhan sekaligus yang telah membantunya keluar dari tempat itu telah mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sudah setengah perjalan dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya pria itu membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kyungsoo," balasnya mebalas jabatan tagan itu singkat.

"Kyungsoo? Oke, aku akan mengingat itu jika kau datang lagi ke bengkel lama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia pikir hanya Kai yang menjuluki tempat itu adalah bengkel lama dibandingkan dengan arena pertarungan.

"Jadi, kau datang kesana hanya untuk Kai. Apa kau salah satu pendukungnya juga?"

"Apa Kai memang memiliki banyak pendukung?"

Pria bernama Kris itu sejenak terdiam seolah ia tengah berpikir. "Entahlah, tapi dia salah satu yang terbaik di pertarungan ini. Hal yang wajar jika banyak penonton yang memberi dukungan kepadanya bahkan dengan uang taruhan yang besar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Salah satu yang terbaik, mungkin ada yang benar-benar terbaik di antara para pertarung itu tetapi bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Kai bukanlah sosok yang dapat diremehkan. Terbukti dari bagaimana cara ia bertarung yang ia saksikan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa Kyungsoo pahami saat ini atau mungkin rasa penasaran yang belum benar-benar terjawab tentang Kai. Mungkin Kris bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui sosok Kai lebih jauh.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

Pria itu menoleh dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu, apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Tentang Kai," sejenak Kris terdiam untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengijinkan. "Apa dia memang telah bertarung lama?"

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku terbilang baru dari dunia ini. Yah.. sekitar tiga tahun tapi saat itu Kai telah menjadi salah satu petarung di bengkel lama jadi bisa kupastikan dia sudah lama bertarung disana."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang dia?"

Kris menggeleng, "tidak, aku benar-benar tidak cukup dekat dengannya bahkan mengenalnya. Dia cukup misterius kurasa. Dia hanya akan datang untuk bertarung setelah itu meninggalkan arena pertarungan begitu saja setelah dia memenangkannya. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mengenal bagaimana suaranya. Dia jarang bicara." Kris mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau benar-benar penggemarnya ya?"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membantah pertanyaan itu sebelum akhirnya ia tersentak ketika sseorang menarik tangannya menjauh menyebabkan tubuhnya terlepas dari rangkulan Kris. Kyungsoo mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Kai yang tadi telah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja telah kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Apa perkataanku tidak cukup jelas untukmu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba dengan tatapan yang bisa Kyungsoo artikan bahwa dia tengah marah saat ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik selain menelan ludahnya, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meringis karena cengkraman kuat Kai pada pergelangan tangannya.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _Hai.. Apa kabar dunia fanfiction net?_

Hehe, kayaknya aku udah lama anget gak mampir disini. Saking lamanya sampe lupa kalo sebenernya aku masih punya satu ff yang baru jalan dua chapter tapi malah pending karena yang nulisnya sendiri _sok_ sibuk di dunia yang pedih ini *lol* jadi jelas ya aku menghilang dari ffn bukan karena kabur abis bikin anak orang nangis lagi karena sempet bikin ff angst di harinya Kaisoo. maafkan yang alzheimer, alzheimer itu :3

Gak yakin juga sih apa ada yang masih nunggu cerita ini. Tapi yaudah kepalang tanggung juga mending dilanjutin aja kan ya. Sesibuk apapun aku saat ini, insyaallah.. cerita aku gak akan sampai discontinued kok. _Terima kasih untuk notifikasi e-mail sampai file tugas yang aku cari sehingga aku daat nemuin lagi ff yang baru kutulis setengah jalan ini._

Mungkin aku terlalu lama menghuni dunia Wattpad sekarang sampai aku lupa di ffn kalo masih ada yang in proggres. Bukan berarti aku akan selamanya post fanfic di wp ya, aku masih ada rencana nulis cerita di ffn—masih cari-cari ide sih. Aku bukan penulis fluff dan berhubung salah satu ff fluff di wattpad menjelang ending *spoiler* aku lagi usaha buat fluf lainnya buat di posting di fanfiction net /biar gak sok-sok-an bikin cerita serius, misterius gitu terus. _Tapi udah genre favorit sih ya mau gimana lagi_ Dan satu lagi, aku lagi ngidam bikin ff dengan main pair lain. Apa Chanbaek ya? *clue *stop!

Kembali lagi ke Anonymous, aku harap tidak ada yang ecewa di chapter ini. Typo wajar karena aku gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis sebanyak dulu sekarang tapi aku berusaha buat nulis sebaik-baiknya.

Terima kasih yang sudah fav, follow dan review. Aku menghargai kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Iluvu~ sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu. selain itu aku juga belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih yang telah me review kedua ceritaku di event **KFF2K17; Alcheuhaimeo & Firefly**. _thanks a lot.._

Salam blossom~

p.s. Fanfic di wattpad tidak akan aku publish di fanfiction net begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi ada kemungkinan satu cerita kan aku buat disini yang berhubungan dengan cerita yang sudah aku mulai posting di wattpad (dan kemungkinan cerita di wattpad itu akan aku publish juga disini) Aku akan coba usahakan. Terima kasih.


End file.
